leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Omega Ruby
Pokémon Omega Ruby & Pokémon Alpha Sapphire: The Official Hoenn Region Strategy Guide is a guide published by the Pokémon Company International. It contains 480 pages of information about Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, including a walkthrough of the game's story, an explanation of the various game mechanics, a guide of where to find Pokémon, and an interview with Junichi Masuda and Shigeru Ohmori. On March 24, 2015, it was released on the iTunes Store as an iBook. Blurb Soar to Great Heights and Uncover the Secrets of Primal Reversion and Mega Evolution Be prepared for anything with the step-by-step walkthrough and extensive hints in the Pokémon Omega Ruby & Pokémon Alpha Sapphire: The Official Hoenn Region Strategy Guide! From Littleroot Town to the Pokémon League, you'll find the Pokémon from Hoenn you can catch, plus maps and battle strategies, all in one place! Get ready to play your game like a pro! Here's what you'll find inside: * A complete walkthrough of all the Gym battles, the Elite Four, becoming the Champion, and beyond! * More Mega Evolutions and the mysterious Primal Reversion! * All the new game features, including Super-Secret Bases, Pokémon Contest Spectaculars, and more! * List of TMs, HMs, items, Berries, and Mega Stones—including where to find them! * Helpful tips for getting the most out of communication features and online play! * A pullout map of the Hoenn region! The world of Pokémon just took a great leap forward. Make all the right moves, and discover the adventures the Hoenn region has in store! Contents Interview and concept art The first seven pages are an interview with Junichi Masuda and Shigeru Ohmori, the producer and director of the Hoenn remakes respectively, conducted by the writers of the Japanese guide. This is followed by concept art of the two player characters (in regular attire and their Contest Costumes), Lisia, Aarune, the Hoenn Gym Leaders, Maxie, Archie, the rival Wally, and the Hoenn League Steven Stone. Trainer Handbook The Trainer Handbook goes over the basics of the games, explaining the menu options and fundamental battle mechanics. Walkthrough The bulk of the guide consists of a walkthrough for the games. It is separated into nine sections separated by Gym battles, with the final section covering the Pokémon League and post-game locations. The sections cover the Routes, cities, and towns explored between Gym battles and the storyline events that occur. Lists of available Pokémon and items are included with maps of the areas; , however, are not listed. Explanations of features such as the PokéNav Plus and Soaring are interspersed throughout. Advanced Handbook The Advanced Handbook contains information regarding s, more in-depth battle strategies, a list of Trainers who can be rematched, where to obtain the Pokémon of Hoenn up to , Secret Bases, the Player Search System, and Super Training. Adventure Data This section has listings of: every move and item available upon release of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire; all , Natures, and characteristics; s given by Hoenn Pokémon; and type match-up charts for both regular and Inverse Battles. Credits ;Writer * Steve Stratton (Prima Games) ;Editors * Kellyn Ballard * Blaise Selby * Eric Haddock * Wolfgang Baur * Rachel Paynce (Volt Workforce Solutions) ;Technical Advisor * Jillian Nonaka ;Researchers * Hisato Yamamori * Mikiko Ryu * Sayuri Munday * Ben Regal * Mayu Todo * Bryan Olsson ;Fact-Check * Frank Couée * Guillaume Didier * Pierre Gauthier * Marco Sartori * Giovanni Ballarin * Silvia De Bellis * Michael Ecke * Aymeric Forgit * Fabio Giusti * Alberto Gracia Castellano * Daniel Heucher * Enrique Joga Elvira * Kathleen Kalms * Alejandro Martinez Monge * Sina Moelleken * Virginia Paradés Guerra * Mariona Pera i de Miguel * Guido Scarabello * Claudia Thon ;Screenshots * Antoin Johnson * Jeff Hines ;Cover Designers * Eric Medalle * Bridget O'Neill ;Project Manager * Emily Lucy ;Design & Production :Prima Games * Jamie Knight Bryson * Donato Tica * Elise Winter * Vanessa Perez * Kate Abbott * Mark Hughes ;Acknowledgements * Heather Dalgleish * Yutaka Kamai * Phaedra Long * Misty Thomas * Yasuhiro Usui ;Exclusive content from Original Japanese Strategy Guide :Planning, Page Layout, Writing & Map Development :* Shusuke Motomiya and ONEUP, Inc. :Art Direction, Design & Layout :* RAGTIME CO., LTD Trivia Errors * On Archie's concept art at the front of the guide, a note lists his height as 1.75 meters (5'9"); the translation of this note incorrectly converts this to 5'7". * On 's map (page 146), it is stated that the map of the Underwater trench is on page 216. However, page 216 has the map of 's Underwater trenches; the map of Route 107's Underwater trench is on page 212. * In the section explaining the Hoenn Safari Zone (page 176), the guide incorrectly identifies a as a . ** In the same section (page 178), it is stated that information on how to get both bikes is on page 97. However, page 97 only provides information about the bikes; information on how to get both is found on page 302. * Under the Species Strengths section in the Advanced Battle Guide (page 322), a is labeled as instead of just Ghost. * On 's map (page 223), Isaiah is not listed. His initial and rematch parties, however, are present (page 336). * Several Trainers lack their "Rematch Possible" symbols on the routes that they appear on, but are listed in the Trainer's Eye and Rematch Section (page 328-336): ** 's map (page 216), with Arzu. ** Petalburg Woods' map (page 44), with James. ** (North)'s map (page 46), with Cindy and Haley. * In the section explaining Soar (page 242), the listing of Mirage spots is said to be on page 381. However, page 381 has the listing of Secret Spots; the list of Mirage spots begins on page 352. * In the Battle Resort Masters section (pages 301 and 302), Kelvin and Felix's subtitles are mistakenly printed with incorrect capitalization, as "Ground-Type master" and "Bug-Type master". The subtitles for the other Trainers use the correct capitalization, with "type" in lowercase. * In the list of moves (page 421), is listed with "A 30% chance of the target." It should say "A 30% chance of inflicting the status condition on the target." * On the map of Lavaridge Gym (page 135), Flannery's position is mislabeled as "Gym Leader Roxanne". External links * On iTunes Store Category:Strategy guides